Blas García
México |estado = activo }} Blas García es un actor mexicano,originario de Tula,estado de Hidalgo*.Empezo en el doblaje el año de 1966*. Es más solicitado para realización de doblajes al español en México que para incursiones en otras artes. Suele interpretar a personajes de importancia en los distintos programas de T.V. o filmes extranjeros. También ha doblado a actores famosos como Tommy Lee Jones, Arnold Schwarzenegger y Sylvester Stallone. Desde mediados de la década de los 70 ha prestado su voz a diversos personajes de distintos filmes. En 1976 incursiona en algunos papeles para filmes o para series de T.V. iniciando con el filme Las poquianchis, y durante las mismas épocas inicia su incursión hacia el doblaje, y es en 1977 cuando dobla un personaje animado del filme Mi amigo el dragón de Disney; al año siguiente es requerido en el reparto para colocar las voces de un largometraje animado mexicano llamado Los Supersabios, al lado de Jorge Arvizu, y a finales de esa década y principios de la siguiente logra incluir su voz en series de animación japonesa, primero en Tritón del mar (Umi no Toriton) y posteriormente en Capitán Centella. Hacia el año de 1980 logra obtener una participación en la telenovela Sandra y Paulina de Televisa. En 1986 interpreta un pequeño papel dentro del reparto del filme mexicano del género de sexycomedia La lechería donde aparece el comediante Polo Polo como protagonista por primera vez. Continúa con una cantidad innumerable de trabajos de doblaje hasta que en 1989 adquiere un papel actoral más destacado en el filme Rojo amanecer que relata los sucesos de la Matanza de Tlatelolco, a lado de actores de primera talla como Héctor Bonilla y María Rojo; aparece casi al final del filme en su personaje de agente de la desaparecida Dirección Federal de Seguridad. Comúnmente a su trabajo como actor de doblaje se le suele confundir con el del actor Víctor Hugo Aguilar debido a que ambos tienen un registro similar, lo que les ha permitido doblar a los mismos actores como Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Samuel L. Jackson o Robbie Coltrane en Harry Potter y también en algunas series en las que intervinieron ambos como el personaje Soy la Comadreja. Filmografía Películas Tommy Lee Jones *Clay Shaw en JFK (1991) *William Stranix en Alerta máxima (1992) *Samuel Gerard en El fugitivo (1993) *Ryan Gaerity en Lluvia de fuego (1994) *Agente K en Hombres de Negro (1997) *Agente K en Hombres de Negro II (2002) *Samuel Jones en Las desapariciones (2003) *L.T. Bonham en La cacería (2003) *Roland Sharp en El hombre de la casa (2005) *Verdugo en Los amigos de las praderas (2006) *Hank Deerfield en En el valle de Elah (2008) *Sheriff Ed Tom Bell en No Country for Old Men (2008) Arnold Schwarzenegger *Douglas Quaid en El Vengador del Futuro (1990) *John Kimble en Un Detective en el Kinder(1er doblaje) (1990) *Howard en El Regalo Prometido (1996) *Sr. Frío/Victor Fries en Batman y Robin (1997) *Adam Gibson en El Sexto Día (2000) *Lobo Blanco en Doctor Dolittle 2 (2001) *Gordy Brewer en Daño Colateral (2002) *Terminator en Terminator 3 (2003) Sylvester Stallone *Robert Hatch en Escape a la victoria (1981) *Teniente Marion 'Cobra' Cobretti en Cobra (1986) *John Rambo en Rambo III (1988) *Sgt. Joe Bomowski en ¡Para! o mi mamá dispara (1992) *John Spartan en El Demoledor (1993) *Raymond Quik en El especialista (1994) *Sheriff Freddy Heflin Copland (1997) *Joe Tanto en Driven (1 versión) (2001) *Rocky Balboa en Rocky Balboa (2006) *John Rambo en Rambo: Regreso al infierno (2008) Clint Eastwood *Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan en Magnum Force (1973) *Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan en The Dead Pool (1988) *Frank en En la línea de fuego (1993) *Robert Kincaid en Los puentes de Madison (1995) *Luther Whitney en Poder absoluto (1997) *Steve Everett Crímenes verdaderos (1999) *Frank Corvin en Jinetes del espacio (2000) *Terry McCaleb en Deuda de sangre (2002) Samuel L. Jackson *Mitch Henessey en El largo beso del adiós (1996) *Ordell Robbie en Jackie Brown (1997) *Elijah Price en El protegido (2000) *West en Basic (2003) *Lorenzo Council en Freedomland (2006) *Abel Turner en Lakeview Terrace (2008) *El Pulpo en The Spirit (2009) *Detective P.K. Highsmith en Policías de respuesto (2010) Sean Connery *James Bond en 007: Operación Trueno *James Bond en Los diamantes son eternos original (1971) *Profesor Henry Jones Sr. en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada redoblaje (1989) *Cor. Alan Caldwell en El presidio (1988) *Captain Marko Ramius en La caza del Octubre Rojo (1990) *Paul Armstrong en Causa justa (1995) *William Forrester en Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) Anthony Hopkins *Hannibal Lecter en El silencio de los inocentes (1991) *Diego de la Vega en La Máscara del Zorro (1998) *Ethan Powell en Instinto (1999) *Ag. Oakes en Malas compañías (2002) *Juez Irwin en Todos los hombres del rey (2006) *Ted Crawford en El plan perfecto (2007) [[Yul Brynner|'Yul Brynner']] *Ramsés II en Los diez mandamientos (1972) *El pistolero en El mundo oeste (1973) *El pistolero en El mundo futuro (1976) *Chris en Los siete magníficos (1960) *Chris en El regreso de los siete magnificentos (1966) Morgan Freeman *Juez White en La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) *Dios en Todopoderoso (2003) *Coronel Curtis en Cazador de sueños (2003) *Capt. Jack Doyle en Desapareció una noche (2007) *Carter Chambers en Antes de partir (2008) Leslie Nielsen *Frank Drebin en La pistola desnuda 2 1/2 (1991) *Frank Drebin en La pistola desnuda 33 1/3: El insulto final (1994) *Presidente Harris en Scary Movie 3 (2003) *Presidente Harris en Scary Movie 4(doblaje Art Sound) (2006) *Tio Albert en Superhéroes: La película (2008) *Allen Green en Me quieren volver loca Terence Stamp *General Zod en Superman (1978) *General Zod en Superman II (1981) *Siegfried en Agente 86 (película) (2008) *Terrence Bundley en Yes Man (2009) Jeff Bridges *Jack Lucas en El pescador de ilusiones (1991) *Max Klein en Sin miedo a la vida (1993) *Jeff "Dude" Lebowski en Identidad peligrosa (1998) *Michael Faraday en Intriga en la calle Arlington (1999) Danny Glover *George Knox en Ángeles(1994) *Henry Sherman en Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) *Ken Hollister en The Shaggy Dog (2006) *Coronel Isaac Johnson en El tirador (2006) Robert De Niro *Al Capone en Los Intocables (1987) *Neil McCauley en Fuego contra fuego (1995) *Gil Renard en El fanático (1997) Christopher Plummer *Mike Wallace en El Informante (1999) *Abuelo Gates en National Treasure (2004) *Arthur Case en El plan perfecto (2006) Robbie Coltrane *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego (2005) *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (2009) [[Ricardo Montalban|'Ricardo Montalbán']] *Abuelo en Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) *Abuelo en Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over (2003) *Khan Noonien Sigh en Star Trek 2: La ira de Khan (1982) Frank Langella *Dr. Earl Hill en 10.5: Apocalipsis (2006) *Richard Nixon en Frost / Nixon (2008) Harvey Keitel *Sr. Blanco en Reservoir Dogs (1992) *Sr. Winston Lobo en Pulp Fiction (1994) Gene Hackman *Harry Zimm en El nombre del juego (1995) *Senador Kevin en La jaula de los pájaros (1996) Donald Sutherland *General Donald MacClinton en Epidemia (1995) *Conrad Jacob en Conspiración (1997) Michael Caine *Andrew en Juegos siniestros (2007) *John Cutter en El gran truco (2006) *Ebenezer Scrooge en Una Navidad con los Muppets [[Armin Mueller-Stahl|'Armin Mueller-Stahl']] *Cardenal Strauss en Ángeles y demonios (2009) *Semyon en Promesas del este (2007) [[Michael Jordan|'Michael Jordan']] *Él Mismo en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) *Él Mismo en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) [[Bruce Greenwood|'Bruce Greenwood']] *Bob en Un papá de sobra (1997) *Tnte. Bennie Macko en Hollywood Homicide (2003) Delroy Lindo *Arthur Rose en Reglas de la vida (1999) *Det. Castlebeck en 60 segundos (2000) [[Burt Reynolds|'Burt Reynolds']] *Gral. Montgomery en Conspiración descubierta (2006) *Juez Burns en Alaska ardiente (1997) [[Ernie Hudson|'Ernie Hudson']] *Director McDonald en Miss Simpatía (2000) *Director McDonald en Miss Simpatía 2: armada y fabulosa (2005) Christopher Lee *Saruman en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) *Saruman en El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) [[Peter Cullen|'Peter Cullen']] *Optimus Prime en Transformers (2007) *Optimus Prime en Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) [[James Brolin|'James Brolin']] *Franklin Harris en Corresponsales en peligro (2007) *Jack Barnes en Atrápame si puedes (2002) [[Michael Ironside|'Michael Ironside']] *Rallack en Invasión (1997) *Gral. Katana en Highlander II (1991) [[Bill Nighy|'Bill Nighy']] *Viktor en Underworld: Evolution (2006) *Viktor en Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (2009) Kris Kristofferson *Ken Murphy en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) *John Burnett en Baila conmigo (1998) Otros Papeles *Rhett Butler (Clark Gable) en Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) *Paulie Gatto (John Martinoaci) en El Padrino (1972) *Juda Ben-Hur (Charlton Heston) en Ben-Hur (1975) *Barrabas (Harry Guardino) en Rey de Reyes (1961) *Capitán en Pete's Dragon (1977) *Apollo Creed (Carl Weathers) en Rocky II (1979) * La vida pública de Jesús (1979) Narrador (segundo doblaje) *Voces secundarias durante asesinato de Edward Kennedy en Las Profecías de Nostradamus (1981) *Mad Max (Mel Gibson) en Mad Max 2 (1981) *Chris (George Kennedy) en La furia de los siete magnificentos (1983) *Chris (Lee Van Cleef) en El desafio de los siete magnificentos (1984) *Rey del Mal in The Black Cauldron (1985) *'Slick' Calvin Stanhope (Jeff Goldblum) en Silverado (1985) *Tony (Dean Stockwell) en Casada con la mafia (1988) *Jack Cates (Nick Nolte) en Otras 48 horas (1990) *Tim Daland (Randy Quaid) en Días de trueno (1990) *Gerald Bradley-Smith / Sir John Bavistock (Roger Moore) en Bullseye! (1990) *Capitán Garfio (Dustin Hoffman) en Hook: El Regreso del Capitán Garfio (1991) *Jeffrey Anderson (Kevin Kline) en Soapdish (1991) *Casey Ryback (Steven Seagal) en Alerta máxima (1992) *Detective Souther (Bill Nunn) en Cambio de hábito (1992) *Wayne Tarrance (Ed Harris) en The Firm (1993) *Robocop (Robert Jhon Burke) en Robocop 3 (1993) *M. Bison (Raúl Juliá) en Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) *Tom Callahan (Brian Dennehy) en Tommy Boy (1995) *Van Pelt/Sam Parrish (Jonathan Hyde) en Jumanji (1995) *Gennadi Uromov (Gottfried John) en GoldenEye (1995) *Robert Deguerin (James Caan) en El Protector (1ª versión) (1996) *Rey Claudio (Derek Jacobi) en Hamlet (1996) *Dr. Hutton (Bernard Hill) en Garras (1996) *Bogus (Gérard Depardieu)en Bogus (1996) *Franz Krieger (Jean Reno) en Misión imposible (1996) *Cap. Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) en Star Trek 8: Primer contacto (1996) *Warren (J.T. Walsh) en Breakdown (1997) *Carter (William Devane) en Revancha (1997) *Ivan Tretiak (Rade Serbedzija) en El santo (1997) *Monsieur Frollo (Richard Harris) en El jorobado (1997) *Dr. Timothy Flyte (Peter O'Toole) en Fantasmas (1998) *Capitán Jeremiah Cassidy (Brian Cox) en Horas de angustia (1998) - redoblaje *Jefe Gato (Chazz Palminteri) en Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia (1999) *Coronel Horn (Mykelti Williamson) en Tres reyes (1999) *John Coffey (Michael Clarke Duncan) en Milagros inesperados (1999) *Dios (Michael Bryant) en El Señor de los milagros (2000) *Sol (Lennie James) en Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) *Castor en Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) *Lord Voldemort en Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (2001) *General George C. Marshall (Scott Wilson) en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Abou Fatma (Djimon Hounsou) en Las cuatro plumas (2001) *Ben Parker (Cliff Robertson) en El Hombre Araña (2002) *Gallo Claudio (voz) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) *Cap. Soren (Steve Bastoni) en Matrix Recargado (2003) *Sen. Bill Arnot (James Rebhorn) en Head of State (2003) *Nestor (John Shrapnel) en Troya (2004) *Cap. Marshfield (Joe Morton) en Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2005) *Richis (Alan Rickman) en El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) *Rene Mathis (Giancarlo Giannini) en 007: Casino Royale (2006) *Narrador en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) *Consejero Leal en 300 (2006) *Gideon (Pierce Brosnan) en Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) *Narrador en Stardust (2007) *Mac MacGuff (J.K. Simmons) en Juno (2007) *Don Cardigan (Ted Danson) en Mad Money (2008) *General Ross (Alan Dale) en Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal (2008) *Comisionado Loeb (Colin McFarlane) en The Dark Knight (2008) *Sir Walter Locksley (Max von Sydow) en Robin Hood (2010) *Luther Jermoe y narrador en Article 99 *Jaques Page en Más allá de la medianoche *Comandante Ejercito Yanqui en El Bueno, El Malo y El Feo Películas Animadas Peter Cullen: *Igor en Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura (1997) *Igor en La película de Tigger (2000) *Igor en La gran película de Piglet (2003) *Igor en Nuevas aventuras con Rito (2004) *Igor en Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante (2005) *Igor en Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween (2005) *Igor en La película de navidad de los Súper Detectives (2007) *Igor en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh: Celebración musical (2009) Otros: *Igor en Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh (1977) *Asistente en Los Supersabios (1978) *Rey del mal en El Caldero Mágico (1985) *Big Paw en Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) *Inspector en Akira (1995) *Rung en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Gran Batalla de los Dioses (1996) *Acetylene Lamp en Metrópolis (2001) *Sven "El Governator"(Arnold Schwarzenegger) en Cars (2006) *Presidente Arnold Schwarzenegger en Los Simpson: La película (2007) *Fantasma en Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar (2007) *Huevo Líder en Una película de huevos *Tai Lung (Ian McShane) en Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Mace Windu (Samuel L. Jackson) en Star Wars: Clone Wars (2008) *Doto Kazehana en Naruto la película: ¡El rescate de la princesa de la nieve! *Nick Fury en Los vengadores *Tubalú en El Mundo Mágico de Bella *Jacob Marley en Un Cuento de Navidad (1997) *Soldado romano en La primera Navidad Series Animadas [[Peter Cullen|'Peter Cullen']] *Igor en El libro de Pooh (2001) *Igor en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh(2007) Otros *John Rambo en Rambo: The Force of Freedom (1986) *Superman y Clark kent en Superman (1988) *Gallo Claudio, Narrador, Conde Sanguijuela y William Shakespeare en Looney Tunes (2003-presente) *Cabeza de martillo, Satan Noel y Brujo Legendario (Demonio) en Cazadores de Duendes *K en Hombres de Negro: La Serie Animada *Entrenador en La pandilla de fin de semana (The Weekenders) *Goliath en Gárgolas (2º Temporada) (1995) *Narrador en Æon Flux *Alcalde Pambazo en El Lagartigo de Ned *Ramiro Ramírez en Highlander El Inmortal *Soy la Comadreja (1ª Voz) en Soy la Comadreja *Rey Krool en Donkey Kong Country) *Bartolomeo en Las Aventuras de Timon y Pumba *Director Mulligan en La Escuela del Rhino Volador *Narración en Pippi Longstokings *Sigma en Súper sergio *Anunciador en Las Gemelas de Saint Claire *Voces diversas en Jumanji *Mordelón en Futurama (Episodio El día en que la Tierra resistió estúpida) (2001) *Sr. Senior Senior en Kim Possible (2002) *Voces adicionales en La Casa de los Dibujos *Mace Windu en Star Wars: Clone Wars 3D (2009) *Voces adicionales en Un agente de familia *LeVar "Locomotora" Brown en Cleveland * Tarzan (Filmation)- Tarzan. * Sr.Frío-Las nuevas aventuras de Batman(1977)(filmation) Anime *Jerome Barberian / Supervisor / Herrero y Prof. Espinasuz en Remi (1977) *Ryuichiro Shiba / Wakabe en Shuten Doji *Sajin Komamura en Bleach *Hydranoid Bakugan *General / Cobrador / Narración en Burn Up!: Las Guerreras Cibernéticas *Rocco / el hombre de piedra en Horus, el príncipe del sol *Voces Diversas en Akira Series de TV *Narración en Providence *Guardián de la eternidad y Embajador Sarek en Star Trek *Capitán Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) y Narración en Star Trek: The Next Generation (temp. 6 y 7, 1992-1994) *Sidney Freedman en M*A*S*H (1985-1995) *Narrador en Nikita *Narración en Witchblade *Geoffrey (Joseph Marcell) en El Príncipe del Rap y Narración (1990-1996) *Eugene Young (Eugene Young) en Los Practicantes (1997-2004) *Cap. Hermon en Cuando los Animales Atacan *Narración en Jesse *Narrador en Luisa & Clark, las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1993-1996) *Emerson Cod (Chi McBride) en Pushing Daisies (2007) *Narrador, Mr. Moore y Barman en Smallville (2001-2008) *Latimer King (Delroy Lindo) en El secuestro (2006-2007) *Julius (Terry Crews) en Todos odian a Chris (2005-2008) *Leon vance en NCIS: Criminología Naval *Max Bloom, Tio Shaun, Agente y Narración en O.C. Vidas Ajenas (2006-2007) *A.J. Cooper (Tom Selleck) en Las Vegas (2007-2008) *Hal Linden en Historias de Animales *Teniente Jack Curtis en Automan (1984) *Jonathan Smith(Michael Landon)en Camino al Cielo Telenovelas Brasileñas [[Raul Cortez|'Raúl Cortez']] *Francesco Magliano en Terra Nostra (1999) *Genaro en Terra Esperanza (2002) *Pedro en Señora del Destino (92 episodios, 2004-2005) Otros * Dr. Cláudio (Luis Baccelli) en Lazos de Familia (2000) * Gerente (Odilon Wagner) en Chocolate con Pimienta (2003) * Evaristo (Adilson Magah) en Siete Pecados (2007-2008) * Celestino (Jorge Coutinho) en Dos Caras (2007-2008) * Leo (Jackson Antunes) en La Favorita (2008-2009) Cine y Televisión Nacional *Lo que callamos las mujeres (2001) *Ellas, inocentes o culpables (2000) - Comandante Cienfuegos *Clarisa (1993) - Balmaceda *¿Nos traicionará el presidente? (1991) *El extensionista (1991) - Pistolero *Sor Batalla (1990) *Rojo amanecer (1989) - Agente 1 *La casa al final de la calle (1988) - Rubén *La lechería (1986) *Sandra y Paulina (1980) - Esteban *Domenica Montero (1978) *Las poquianchis (1976) *México, México, Ra Ra Ra (1976) Videojuegos *Asrael - Darksiders Curiosidades *Él ha doblado a Optimus Prime de Transformers (En la pelicula del 2007 y 2009) e Igor de Winnie Pooh, interpretados por Peter Cullen en la version original (EEUU). *Él es la voz recurrente de M. Bison en el doblaje mexicano. *Datos de Doblaje Mexicano,proporcionados por el actor. * Video de la participación de Blas García en Rojo Amanecer García, Blas